


Mugen vs Gensokyo

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day Gensokyo is invaded by an unknown threat that apparently is from a land known as Mugen. This threat apparently is so strong it forces Magasame Asami to go into all of her levels of power just to even survive.





	

One day in Gensokyo Reimu was just doing her usual sweeping when suddenly a mysterious portal opened up in front of her. "What the... where did this portal come from and it doesn't look like one of Yukari's gaps. I have a bad feeling about whatever is going to come out of this." Her fears were confirmed when many entities came out. The first ones were members of the Clan of the Wills. "Ah a new battleground and I see someone in front of us. Aurora will you take care of this human?" "With pleasure Hades" The Will of Aurora began attacking Reimu and despite Reimu's best efforts she lost. "Pathetic, you didn't even try. Hmph then again those of us from my clan and others from my world typically don't have hitboxes meaning we can't be harmed through normal means." Those words made Reimu realize that she was powerless to fight this new threat and many of those she knew wouldn't stand a chance either and thus had to flee. "You better run weakling," the invaders said mockingly. "Hold it right there invaders!" shouted a mysterious voice. "I am Magasame the most powerful resident here and I will take you down!" "Hmph quite cocky aren't we? Aurora, scare this one away as well!" "With pleasure." Aurora underestimated Magasame though because she was at her 4th level of power at this time and thus easily lost to her insane strength. "Not bad defeating Aurora like that you clearly are quite powerful very well we will fight you and see just how strong you really are." A long battle ensued with Magasame entering her more powerful forms as her opponents gradually became more frightening to fight, taking them down one by one. "This is insane! This girl defeated many of us and is unbelievably strong! Killall show this girl we are not to be messed with and make sure you are at full power as well!" Suddenly a mysterious being came out and Magasame paled despite being at her final form. Magasame suddenly felt her energy draining very quickly due to the influence of this mysterious being. "I am Killall one of the most powerful beings of my realm and seeing how you managed to beat many of the residents so easily you actually caused me who is one of the Supernulls to show up. Making one show up was a big mistake and you will want to flee while you still can. EHEHEHEH!" Magasame realized this one was too strong even for her and thus was forced to flee. "You better run Magasame! Just consider yourself lucky you didn't encounter Malthrus the most powerful being from our realm." 

 

Coming up; Magasame and Reimu meet with every resident and Magasame mentions that she was able to defeat many of these beings but it wasn't until one that she encountered that was named Killall forced her to flee even when she was at full power. She mentions that apparently some of the invaders are even more powerful than Killall because she heard him say this himself. Can Genoskyo manage to drive off these invaders or will the invaders prevail with such power? Find out later.


End file.
